


Obsecro

by Bloomquist



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: BillCest, Drug Use, Fisting, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sahir&Diabo, Tentacle Dick, a 12 year old dipper with his eyes glued shut, and mad fucked up, these bills are mad gay yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloomquist/pseuds/Bloomquist
Summary: A trading of places initiated by a bet gone wrong.





	Obsecro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinnabar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sinnabar).



> This is sex between two Bills. They have nicknames for each other: Diabo and Sahir, which are also used to differentiate between the two easier.
> 
>  
> 
> [Want a visual reference?](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/306727843809853440/311770731820089345/unknown.png)

Around him, the room swam in and out of focus. Whatever they had smoked - Whatever he had agreed to smoke still had Diabo reeling. His arms sat uselessly on the floor at his sides, framing the sides of his head; his disheveled hair halfway in his face.

Above him he heard the familiar keen of Sahir's cackle, kazoo forgotten for once. Mismatched eyes turned to follow the sound, and they locked in the moment he felt the violation of his lover slipping inside of him until his hips pressed hot and heavy against the junction between his own thighs. To his own displeasure, Diabo let slip a long moan from the stretch, from being penetrated on occasions few and far between. His cock began to harden almost at command when Sahir began to move, to writhe inside of him, and soon his erection bounced against his stomach in sync, eating up the attention of a hand running up and down the entire length. The noises became more frantic, more focused, until suddenly he felt his orgasm too quickly approaching.

Rough fingers clawed desperately for purchase on the rugs, one hand instead finding a thigh and digging in. As if on cue, Sahir slipped out of him and on top of him, sliding sinfully hot, wet tentacle flesh against his cock and bringing him right up to the edge…

Where he _stayed_ as the tentacle wrapped tightly around him, impossibly and painfully taut.

The need _burned_ at every inch of him - Down his fingers and toes and up his limbs, wrapping around his hazed mind. He squirmed, thrusting up, thrusting anywhere away from the oppressive pressure, but to no avail. The hand went from gripping Sahir's thigh (where it had left black crescents against the skin) to the floor above his head, and he arched away, towards, anywhere, _please_ -

“You wanna cum, _Diabo_?” his counterpart asked; knowing the answer, knowing the desperation in the way he squirmed. Diabo only responded with a strangled rush of air and collapsed as he came further and further away from the edge, boneless and shaking - Until again Sahir swept up, down, and around, teasing him back up to the edge but not quite satisfying.

“Yes.” he finally choked, flushing dark from the shame. He spread his legs obediently for the fingers that breached him from nowhere, pushing out the hot black slick he was rapidly absorbing into his system.

The fingertips hooked and stretched languidly. “What do you say?” Sahir asked from above him, and he took a moment to open the eyes he didn't remember closing and his mouth to moan aloud again. The fingers retreated.

“ _Tu quid dicis, Diabo_?”

In response, Diabo bucked his hips, seeking the fingers, the tentacle, any pleasure he could chase to completion. The hand returned, and a grateful noise escaped the demon. Two, three, four fingers stretched him open, and he keened again at the feeling, making noises that he didn't know he could make; just pushing back and forward into maddening sensation.

Then a knock came at the door.

“Master?” called a meek voice from the other side. Sahir laughed breathlessly - It was their current charge, the poor little Pine Tree with the unmistakable corruption to him. With one hand, the door flew open, revealing the poor thing.

He stood shaking, tray in both hands and tea already spilled all over the tarnished silver. Any other time they’d have seen fit to punish him, but for now Sahir was feeling generous - Especially since he had brought a few fun new toys.

“Bring it here, kid!” Sahir ordered in a playful tone. The child, whose eyes (all of them) were glued shut, only stumbled blindly forward into the dark of the smaller Bill’s lounge. He made no motion to stop the kid as he kicked Diabo’s prone form, dripping cool liquid onto his leg.

“S-Sorry. Sorry. Sorry-” Dipper shuddered, moving to step back. He was stopped by a hand at his ankle, dragging him back forward again.

“Have a seat, Pine Tree. Take a gander.” Sahir tittered as the Dipper complied sweetly, kneeling down beside the two. He deposited what was left of the tray carefully and brought shaking hands to his lap.

“You can't see like that. Come closer. Come on, he won't bite. Come look.” egged Sahir, and the Dipper slowly but surely scooted forward on his hands and knees until his hands met heated, sweat slicked flesh. “Ungh,” protested Diabo, but the hands did not stop - They explored tentatively, dragging over muscle and tendon with soft hands. Each time Dipper made a motion to stop, Sahir gripped his hand and dragged him closer, involving him deeper, until his hands finally met the tangled flesh of tentacle and cock.

He recoiled as if he was burned, and Sahir bubbled up with laughter again, dragging his own free hand over the joined mess.

“Scared, kid? Not your kind of party? Don't you wanna see what big mean and scary can turn into?” he egged again. This time Dipper stayed hunched against the corner, carpets warping under the force he kept his distance with. Seeing no change, Sahir turned his attention back to his lover. “Whatever! We're gonna have fun!” he announced to the room, digging his fifth finger in. Again, Diabo moaned, this time kicking to try and squirm away from the extra intrusion. Dipper jumped as a strong hand found his calf and gripped hard enough to bruise, but he didn’t speak.

“ _Diabo_ ,” Sahir breathed, and the larger demon exhaled, visibly relaxing. “Diabo, there you go, open up, Diabo.” the sentence was punctuated by a sharp shove, and the nails of the hand on Dipper’s leg dug in, causing the boy to tremble and whimper again.

Sahir's hand twisted and spread a fresh gush of slick around Diabo’s rim, and with one final arch of the back the limb slipped inside to the wrist, bringing a near-scream to his lips. The tentacle stopped it's squeezing and began it's tender ministrations again as a reward.

“Good _pet_ ,” Sahir tiptoed, and was met with a sharp “ _Fuck_ you,” from the body beneath him that only made him grin wider.

He curled his hand into a fist and began to pump gently, wet sounds of ichor and what was possibly blood bubbling inside. Diabo slowly lowered his back and his tension as the pleasure built again from both sides, dragging him lazily to an edge that was now familiar and welcome and all too appealing…

Until he was dragged back again by the tightening of the tentacle and the pour of near scorching liquid all over their conjoined fronts. He hissed and groaned, trying to squirm away to no avail; the fist held him in place.

“Fffuck! Fuck you!” moaned Diabo, and Sahir dropped the pot to the floor beside them. It dribbled the last of their hallucinogenic tea into the carpets. “ _Tu quid dicis, Diabo. Eg petere iterum? Et ego vitrum interficiam te._ ”

A more earnest sound came from beneath him. The words had hit their mark - Diabo glistened in the low light as he writhed at the thought. “ _Obsecro, Sahir,_ ” he whined in temporary defeat, throwing his free arm over his eyes. “God, please, _obsecro_ , Sahir-”

No sooner had the words left Diabo’s mouth and already the tentacle loosened, once again coaxing him towards completion. He moaned aloud this time, unable to make a more humiliating noise than he just had. Begging, pleading for his release, needing and taking until finally, in a rush, he was coming hard, vision white and voice hoarse with the mixture of arousal and defeat on his lips. The heavy surge of white mingled with black as Sahir met completion atop him, power hungry and satisfied.

They sat for a moment in their afterglow before the whimper of the Dipper beside them reminded them of their place, dragging them back to reality. Diabo released the boy’s leg and he clambered back and away and out of the room as quickly as he could, leaving the two monsters to preen themselves.

Diabo made a noise as Sahir pried his fist tenderly from inside of him, and didn’t bat an eye as his expensive shirt was used to clean not only the hand but their fronts, then left on the tray with the empty teacups. He relaxed fully against the carpets beneath him, still shaking and riding out the high of the drug he had stubbornly tried to handle. “Sahir,” he tried once more: Quiet, uncertain, and vulnerable in the humid silent air of the room.

It was met by no mouthful but instead a brush of the lips against his sternum above his heart, as the other demon lay across and atop him; tangling the two of them together like blended paints. The house settled with the silence of its two main occupants, and for once there was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know shit about Latin. It doesn't seem like Google does either. Here's a rough idea:
> 
> 1\. "Tu quid dicis?" = "What do you say?"  
> 2\. "Ego petere iterum? Et ego vitrum interficiam te.” = "If I ask you again, I'll cut you with glass." (roughly. extremely roughly.)  
> 3\. "Obsecro," = "Please,"
> 
> You're welcome to correct me if you know better.


End file.
